Meine kostbare Königin
by Jolty11
Summary: Finé has regularly been visiting Izetta after the war for three years, supporting Izetta and becoming close with her. Today, Finé has finally gathered the courage to propose to Izetta after loving each other for so long, and has something that might just help Izetta with her condition. Will Izetta accept Finé's proposal? (F/F Sex) (Spoilers)


**Author's Note: Shuumatsu no Izetta in my opinion is a great anime and I just had to write this, and I really recommend watching it if you like yuri or magical girls blowing up stuff.**

It was a sunny afternoon on a summer day, without a cloud in the sky. Finé was driving to Izetta's lakeside cottage to visit her. Finé strived to visit Izetta as much as she possibly could, usually at least five days a week on average. Such a thing was impressive, considering that Finé was the queen of Eylstadt and was always working hard to run her country. But her retainers and friends were more than happy to take on extra work to make time for Finé to visit Izetta.

One time, Finé had asked Izetta if she wanted to stay in the castle with her. After all, it would make it easier for them to spend time together. However, Izetta declined the offer, stating that she was fond of her cottage's location where they had first met. Finé even said she would have ramps built in the castle to accommodate for Izetta's handicap, but she insisted she was fine where she was.

Finé was nearing Izetta's cottage. Finé appeared to be very nervous, as if she was about to die of anticipation. Her arms were shaking, and she appeared to be sweating a bit. The reasoning behind her actions was understandable, because today's visit would be unlike any other visit.

Finé pulled up in front of Izetta's cottage and parked her car, quickly jumping out and running to the back. She opened the trunk of her car to reveal an envelope and what looked like two thin, long braces made of metal and other state of the art technology.

"Good, I didn't forget them," Finé said to herself. "But which present do I present to Izetta first?" She pocketed the envelope and decided to leave the braces in the trunk for now.

"Hah, 'present' the present," Finé joked, trying to forget about her anxiety as she walked up to the doorstep.

"Izetta, I brought you some presents. I hope you like them."

"I have a surprise for you, Izetta! Come and see!"

"No... that's not right..." Finé said to herself after practicing scenarios for talking to Izetta. After a few deep breaths, she slowly reached out and knocked on Izetta's door. "Damn, why am I so nervous?"

"Ah! Finé, is that you? I'll be right there!" Izetta called out from inside. It only took a few seconds for Izetta to arrive at the door, but it felt like hours to Finé.

"Finé! How have you been?" Izetta beamed, looking up at Finé and extending her arms.

"Izetta," Finé replied, kneeling down to match Izetta's height in her wheelchair to hug her tightly. "I've been... fine."

"Well, come on in!" Izetta invited, rolling inside her house. Finé followed closely behind. "You look all sweaty. Can I get you something to drink?"

"N-No, I'm fine," Finé responded, astonished that her nervous sweating was that obvious. She sat down. "Is Lotte here?"

"She went out a few hours ago to get some food, so I've just been reading all morning. Why?" Izetta asked.

"N-No reason. Just asking," Finé replied, feeling a bit more relaxed that it would be only her and Izetta. It would make it easier for Finé to...

"You seem all serious today," Izetta observed, scratching her head and rolling across the room to the other end of the table Finé was seated at. "Is there any big news I'm not aware of? Nothing was announced on TV..."

"Actually... yes," Finé replied, retrieving the envelope from her pocket and handing it to Izetta. It wasn't the exact way she had planned to give it to her, but Finé wouldn't be as nervous this way. Izetta reached for a knife to open the envelope, and pulled out the document inside and started to read it. She looked very surprised.

"This is a bill legalizing gay marriage in Eylstadt... and it's dated today?" Izetta noticed.

"Yeah..." Finé explained. "It took a while for everyone to be comfortable when I first legalized homosexuality two years ago in 1940, so I figured I'd wait a little bit for the next step."

"Oh! Well, this is great!" Izetta smiled, but it quickly faded. "Wait, this... wasn't on TV or in the newspaper from this morning, though, which means this was recent and I'm the first to see it."

It only took Izetta a few seconds more to realize what this meant.

"Wait... why are you showing this to me? A-Are you saying that..?" Izetta pieced the situation together, blushing a bright crimson when it hit her.

Finé closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and rose from her chair.

"Izetta," she started. "I've loved you for a long time now. I'm... sure you realize what I'm about to say seeing how close we are and how much time we spend with each other. But for the first time in three years, I finally have the guts to say what I want to say to your face. I've felt guilty how I forced you into fighting in the war and how it got you injured... and also because it would hurt so much more if I told you earlier and you ended up not surviving."

Finé tightly closed her eyes for the next part, the anxiety inside her growing. "But... I'm tired of hiding my feelings! I understand if you're mad at me for what I did, but I'm always so happy around you and I want more of you in my life. Your cuteness and dedicated personality hasn't changed since we were kids, and I love that about you! So please, marry me!"

Finé was very surprised that she was actually able to say her proposal without having a nervous breakdown. One might not be too far away, though, after she opened her eyes slightly and caught a glimpse of Izetta's speechless expression and flaming scarlet cheeks.

"Finé... You... I..." Izetta stuttered, tears starting to stream down her face.

"What? Was it something I said?" Finé panicked, rushing over and kneeling in front of Izetta.

"All t-this time..." Izetta sniffled. "You genuinely loved me, but you didn't tell me because you were afraid I'd get killed in combat. And you've been saving your confession for the day you would legalize gay marriage, to ensure that we'd have a future together." Izetta tried to wipe her tears, but they just came back.

"I've loved you since we were kids, Finé. When we were at war, I had it in my mind that we were in a commander-soldier relationship, and that romantic feelings shouldn't interfere with that. I went into battle against Sophie knowing that I probably wouldn't come back alive. If I told you that I loved you that night on the mountain, I was afraid that I would worry too much in battle and get killed, and then the Germanians would have taken over everything. I pushed my feelings aside and ended up winning. I was ready to die happily at that moment with no regrets."

"But you didn't die," Finé responded with a smile, "and fate allowed you to live so we could be together forever."

"But it came with a cost, Finé!" Izetta exploded. "Using the witch's power stone to fight damaged my legs, and to atone for using that forbidden power, my legs are too weak now to walk and Lotte has to help me around all the time! How can you say you want to marry a useless crippled freak with legs that don't work? Why don't you just go find a proper partner instead because I'm not worthy to have you! I was never able to gather the courage to say that I love you b-because you must be d-d-disgusted with my condition..." Izetta burst into tears.

"Izetta... Izetta... that's not what I think at all," Finé responded, embracing Izetta tightly and stroking her short, flame red hair in an attempt to console her.

"Izetta, I want you to think back with me here for a minute. And, please, stop crying. It makes my heart ache," Finé said, wiping the tearstains off Izetta's cheeks and staring deep into her ruby eyes. Izetta sniffled and listened intently.

"Ever since the war ended, I've visited you almost every day," Finé started. "Think of all the times I've had a picnic with you, taken you to a film, gone shopping with you, cooked with you, bathed with you, and how at night when I stay over we always cuddle and hold each other closely in our arms... Hell, we've told each other I love you more times than I can remember and we even kissed each other a few times. Now if I was really disgusted with you because you're too weak to walk by yourself, would I really have spent all that time with you and done all that?"

"It... It's just that... I felt too self-conscious with my condition to tell you that I would want to marry you over these three years, and it really shied me away," Izetta admitted. "Ever since I was a kid, I've always dreamed of having no one else but you as my beautiful princess... or, I guess it's queen now. And looking back on these three years we've spent with each other after the war, it's kind of like dating and being girlfriends in a way." Izetta reached out to Finé and held her face in her hands, continuing.

"If I could, I would stand tall and carry you bridal style and kiss you right now," Izetta said. "I want nothing more than being married to you, Finé..."

"Wait!" Finé interrupted. "You just reminded me, I have something else to give you!"

"Huh?" Izetta said, looking surprised.

"Please, come with me," Finé instructed, picking up Izetta out of her wheelchair and carrying her out of the house.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one carrying you!" Izetta playfully protested.

"You might be able to, after I show you what I have in my car," Finé responded. "How are you so light with those, anyway?" Finé asked, referencing Izetta's large chest.

"Oh... um..." Izetta blushed, getting embarrassed. "Magical witch powers, maybe..?"

"Maybe..." Finé responded. "Here, sit here for a minute," Finé said, carefully setting Izetta on a bench outside of her cottage. Finé opened the trunk of her car, and stared at the two metal braces inside.

"Please work," she whispered, bringing the braces over to Izetta.

"I rushed over here as soon as these prototypes were finished because I wanted to give these to you, so I didn't have time to buy you a wedding ring," Finé explained. "But, we can go shopping tomorrow morning and get them then if you want."

"Ooh, those look cool! What are they for?" Izetta asked curiously.

"These... might just help you walk again," Finé responded. "They're thin braces made of light but strong titanium, and they will hold your legs in place."

"But how is that going to help anything? I can't exactly move my legs..." Izetta asked.

"I read through your hospital reports from after the war three years ago, and you still have some feeling in your legs, like pain or if someone touched them," Finé started. "I reached the conclusion that you aren't fully paralyzed, since your nerves still have some feeling. Your muscles and nerves that allow you to move your legs have been severely weakened due to the side effects of using the witch's power stone to fight."

"I see..." Izetta commented. "Then, what are those white pads inside the braces for?"

"It's safe to say that if there was any magic left in the world, you could use it to walk," Finé explained. "But then I thought back to how you opened the door to Sophie's tomb: it was your blood that reacted with the secret door. So logically there's a magic property to witch's blood, and we used technology similar to the one from the secret door in these square pads, the goal being to stimulate the weakened muscles and nerves in your legs."

"So you're saying that, if this works," Izetta said, "these pads on the braces will react with my blood and give me the strength to walk, and the titanium will hold me in place?"

"If it all works, then yes," Finé stated. "During the war, we seized control of the Germanian laboratory where they brought Sophie back to life. They had a bunch of knowledge on witches. For three years, I've had the best team of scientists I could find work with me on this project, and it was just finished today. And if this does work, they're thinking of performing surgery on you to place titanium rods in your legs and put the pads right on your leg muscles and nerves, if you choose to." Finé started to put the prototype braces on Izetta's legs.

"Finé... Even if these leg braces don't work and I'm not able to stand and carry you... I just want to thank you for all the support you've given me with this and that I accept your marriage proposal," Izetta said.

"Izetta... thank you," Finé replied, holding out her hand. "I will always be yours, legs or no legs."

"Please, try to stand. I'll help you since you haven't tried to use your legs in such a long time."

"Milady," Izetta flirted as she successfully stood up. It took her a few seconds to grasp the situation. "Finé, Finé, look! I'm standing up! I'm actually standing! My witch blood is working!" Both of them were overjoyed.

"Try not to push yourself too hard," Finé told Izetta. "Since the pads use the energy from your witch blood, I wouldn't be surprised if you become fatigued easily."

"Understood, I'll take it easy," Izetta replied.

"Now, try walking!" Finé said, "I'll be right here if you need support."

After a few seconds, Izetta took a step forward. It wasn't smooth, and it felt like a hinge that needed to be lubricated in order to be more fluid. But Izetta didn't care, she was walking. Izetta took another step, and then another and another after that, gradually speeding up until the point where Finé let go of her and let Izetta keep on walking. Izetta could do nothing but cry as she walked forward, she couldn't believe she could walk again. She ran and jumped around, and it felt great to do so.

"Finé, now that we are of age to be married," Izetta said, standing tall and proud, her legs flowing with energy. She picked Finé up and carried her bridal style, her upper body being very strong during her three years of paralysis. "I, Lady Izetta, will accept your marriage proposal!" And with that, Finé leaned up and kissed Izetta, a kiss flaming with more passion than they had ever shared before.

"Finé..."

"Izetta..." They repeated each other's names as they shared subsequent kisses.

"Finé... the biggest regret in my life is not kissing you that night when we were on the mountain... please, let me make it up to you a thousand times over," Izetta requested, carrying Finé, just as she had three years ago, back inside the house into her room.

"You accepted my marriage proposal, and you're walking again. That's all I need to be happy," Finé replied. "But… I'll happily accept anything else…" Finé added with a wink.

"Even when I was out flying in battle, I've never felt this alive," Izetta admitted. "I have you, and I have my legs working again… I can't express my feelings in words."

"Then express them to me with another kiss," Finé said, standing up and pushing Izetta down onto the bed with her, Finé landing on top of Izetta.

"Oof!" Izetta said as she hit the mattress, Finé's lips making contact with Izetta's on the way down. The accidental kiss transformed into a deep, passionate one that lasted a while, tongues swirling and touching and gentle moans for what seemed like forever.

Eventually, they ran out of breath and separated, their faces ablaze with a blush, a small trail of saliva connecting both of their tongues together, and a steamy atmosphere was created from hot and rapid breathing. And their minds were filled with desire and each other.

"Finé, I know I said that I would prefer to stay in this cottage where we met, but…" Izetta said, catching her breath.

"You want to stay in the castle now with me?" Finé predicted. Her hands ran up and under Izetta's shirt.

"Yeah, I'll be able to handle the stairs now… you still got that king-sized bed?" Izetta asked with a smirk. Finé nodded in response, her casual dress being removed.

"Then tomorrow night," Izetta followed up, "when you go to sleep, let's just say the bed won't be as empty as it usually is."

"I'll tell Lotte to make arrangements to move you in my room before our wedding ceremony. It'll be huge," Finé planned. At this point, the girls' clothes they had been wearing were scattered on the floor, and they lay on their side facing one another.

"I want there to be music, and dancing, and a huge cake, and that really good pie from the bakery that we have all the time..." Izetta said. The only article of clothing that remained on—if you could count it as one—were Izetta's titanium leg braces.

"Anything for you, my precious queen," Finé assured, pulling Izetta close into another tongue-filled kiss.

"Your form is so slender and dignified..." Izetta whispered in Finé's ear, her hot breath and being pressed up against her soft and large breasts turning Finé on.

"And you're quite the opposite," Finé whispered, running a finger down Izetta's back on her spine, causing her to squirm and moan slightly. Her hands wandered down Izetta's sides, feeling the differences in their body structures as they touched Izetta's hips and rear. Izetta couldn't stop herself from squirming and giggling, given that she was very ticklish. Finé then backed away from Izetta slightly to feel the third difference.

"Izetta... you're so soft..." Finé marvelled, gently massaging Izetta's pillow-like breasts.

"It should be nothing new to you..." Izetta commented, "you would always make excuses to touch them in the bath, but it didn't bother me..."

"It's ironic how you seem so confident now, though you would always blush all the time when we bathed together," Finé giggled.

"Th-those were different circumstances!" Izetta stammered. "Besides, being married to you now makes me feel more comfortable doing things like this..."

Meanwhile, Izetta slowly slid her hand down Finé's front side, passing her stomach and navel until it reached Finé's slit.

"You can't wait until after our wedding ceremony tomorrow for that..?" Finé teased. "I suppose it can't be helped," Finé added, licking one of her fingers and running it down Izetta's stomach to her slit as well.

"It's my... first time down there..." Izetta said nervously, blushing and averting her eyes from Finé. "There's no one else I'd rather do it with but you, but... try to go easy on me."

"The same goes for me. Don't worry, I'll be right here with you," Finé said. One pair of their hands were interlocked with each other, fingers intertwined. Their other pair of hands were moving back and forth slowly and fluidly across their moist slits, tasked with pleasing each other. Their breathing sped up almost immediately, and they couldn't gaze at anything except each other.

"Are you always this moist..?" Finé asked after a few moments.

"I could say the same... about you right now," Izetta responded. "May I use a finger?"

"Yes, b-but... not too deep..." Finé instructed.

"Is this okay?" Izetta asked, inserting a finger slightly.

"Aaah! T-That's good!" Finé jolted slightly. Izetta moved her finger around a little bit, each movement causing Finé to be pleased more and more. Finé closed her eyes and moaned softly at a steady rate, her fingers still intertwined with Izetta's. With the sight of her lover feeling bliss and a warm, wet feeling on her busy hand, it didn't take much longer for Izetta's arousal to rise as well.

"...F-Finé, please..." Izetta stuttered. "Do to me what I'm doing to you!"

And so Finé slowly inserted her finger, just as Izetta was doing to her. Sharing feelings of pleasuring and being pleasured made the situation feel a lot better for both Finé and Izetta. Izetta desperately wanted to arch her back and close her eyes while Finé made her feel good, but Izetta restrained herself from doing so. She would keep her eyes open and focused on Finé, wanting to become one with her.

And it seemed that Finé had the same thoughts as Izetta, Finé deciding to scoot in closely to Izetta to share another deep kiss. Their eyes closed as their lips locked together, tongues touching again as their moans and hot breath seemed to heat the room. With the radiating warmth from their bodies pressed up against each other's, their hands touching each other, the mutual blush on their cheeks from their hot breath and affection, and nothing on their minds except each other, Finé and Izetta became one with each other.

"I-Izetta, I think now would be a good time to go all out," Finé breathed heavily, both of their arousal levels on edge.

"I-I'm on it!" Izetta replied, getting up and moving Finé so she was laying on her back, her legs spread. "Let m-me take the top, please... I want to put my legs to good use."

"What are you going to do...?" Finé asked hastily, wanting Izetta to hurry. Izetta positioned herself on top of Finé so that their two dripping slits touched and made direct contact with each other. Izetta moved herself forward, so that her slit rapidly slid across Finé's, the friction and slickness making them breathe heavily.

"I-Izetta!" Finé cried out.

"F-Finé..! I-I'm..." Izetta started, feeling ready to explode.

"Do it with me, p-please!" Finé begged. Izetta sped up her movements while leaning down towards Finé. They joined both pairs of their hands, fingers tightly interlocking with each other. Their eyes closed, and they kissed one final time, breathing hotly on one another as they both reached their climaxes. Izetta rested her body on top of Finé's, neither of them moving for several minutes as their breathing slowed back to normal. Izetta slid off of Finé, laying beside her in their bed.

"Finé… I feel so tired," Izetta mumbled.

"Well, we did just have sex, plus you did use your legs a lot for that last part," Finé said. "Why don't I remove your leg braces for you? I'm sure you wouldn't want to sleep with those on."

Izetta nodded in response, and Finé undid the straps that held the titanium structure of the leg braces in place. Finé removed the leg braces from Izetta's legs, and sat them in the corner of the room. When Finé got back in the bed, something caught her eye.

"Oh, Izetta," Finé said, "you're still all sticky down there. Let me clean you off."

"Eh? F-Finé!" Izetta blushed as Finé licked the juices on and around Izetta's slit and inner thighs.

"See? All taken care of," Finé smiled. "…You taste good, too," Finé added a few moments afterward.

"No fair… now I want to taste you," Izetta complained. "…Can you help me scoot down a little bit? I can't move my legs unless I have the braces on."

"Of course," Finé said, pushing Izetta down so her face was positioned between Finé's legs. Izetta inhaled Finé's scent, becoming mesmerized as she dove her tongue deep inside to taste.

"Ah! Izetta, s-save some of this for tomorrow!" Finé squealed.

"Aww… okay," Izetta said, pulling herself back up so she was eye level with Finé once again. They could do nothing but smile at each other, and they kissed one last time, exchanging their flavors as well as their love.

"Finé, I can't wait for tomorrow," Izetta said, snuggling close to Finé, their naked bodies radiating heat.

"Me too," Finé replied, her arms holding Izetta closely. "I'm so happy that we're getting married."

"There'll be so much shopping, and food, and people, and it looks like I'll be able to dance now thanks to you, Finé."

"Just remember that using your leg braces to walk will cause you to become fatigued more easily, Izetta."

"If it lets me carry you or dance with you for five minutes, then I don't mind the fatigue at all, Finé. They do get uncomfortable, though. When did you say the surgery was for putting it inside my legs?"

"The doctors want to examine you after a month of using the braces, and if everything is good, then they'll put the rods and pads inside your legs. That should allow you to walk normally and shouldn't take up as much energy from you as the braces do."

"I'll still become fatigued, though, so... it may not be a bad idea to keep a wheelchair around for me," Izetta said, "just in case."

"Wheelchair or not, just know that I'll always be by your side, Izetta. Forever."

"You've made me so happy, Finé. You really can choose your tomorrow in Eylstadt, and you've made my tomorrow with you possible. Thank you."

"I couldn't have done it without all your help in the war, Izetta."

And with that, Izetta closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Finé took a few moments to look at Izetta's cute sleeping face, the late afternoon sun from the window bringing out the sharp colors in Izetta's flaming red hair, and causing Finé's golden blond hair to shimmer. Finé soon joined Izetta in her sleep, closing her soft, lavender eyes and holding each other closely.

A few hours later, Lotte returned home with the food she had went out and bought along with some other things for Izetta.

"Lady Izetta, I've returned," Lotte called, coming in the door with paper bags in her hands. "Huh? What's this?"

Lotte walked over to the table to find a note left for her. She set the bags down, and picked up the paper and read it.

 _Lotte,_

 _My proposal to Izetta was accepted, and the leg braces were a huge success, though Izetta becomes fatigued easily when she uses them. Thank you for supporting me through all of this and giving me encouragement._

 _As soon as possible, I need you to submit the document on the table legalizing gay marriage, and to also make arrangements for a wedding ceremony tomorrow for Izetta and me. Be sure to wake us up early tomorrow so we can go shopping for rings and dresses. Izetta will also be moving into the castle, so sometime after the wedding, move her most important belongings from here to there._

 _My apologies for asking all this of you on such short notice._

 _Finé_

Lotte pocketed the note and the document on the table, and walked into Izetta's room. When she saw Finé and Izetta in the bed, naked, cuddling, and asleep, she could do nothing more than smile.

"I'm so happy for you two," Lotte whispered, gently pulling the blanket over Izetta and Finé so that they wouldn't get cold.

"I just wish you two would be a little more neat..." Lotte said, picking up the clothes that had been scattered on the floor. "But hey, that's the tomboy queen... er, queens, that we all love."

Clothes in hand, Lotte pulled the curtains over the window and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Tomorrow's your big day, you two," Lotte whispered. "Sleep well."


End file.
